Louis (Shrek) film series
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of the 2001-2011 Dreamworks' animated film series Shrek. Cast * Shrek - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Shrek (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) * Donkey - Elliot (Open Season) * Donkey (Stallion) - Buck (Home on the Range) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Anna (Frozen) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Peaches (Ice Age series) * Lord Farquaad - Jafar (Aladdin) * Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Puss in Boots - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Gingy - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * The Three Blind Mice - Remy, Emile (Ratatouille) and Templeton the Rat (Charlotte's Web) * The Three Little Pigs - Pumbaa (The Lion King), Tantor (Tarzan) and Wilbur the Pig (Charlotte's Web) * The Big Bad Wolf - Chungu (The Lion Guard) * Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) * The Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) * Queen Lilliam - Elinor (Brave) * King Harold - King Fergus (Brave) * King Harold (Frog) - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * Prince Charming - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Fairy Godmother - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Shrek (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) * Donkey (Stallion) - Buck (Home on the Range) * Dronkeys - Shellie, Yokko and Eggbert (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Artie - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Merlin - Himself (Disney) * Shrek's Children - Julian (OC), Amelia (OC) and Gummy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Snow White - Herself (Disney) * Cinderella - Herself (Disney) * The Seven Dwarfs - Himself (Disney) * Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Rapunzel - Herself (Disney) * Doris - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * Rumpelstiltskin - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Fifi (Rumpelstiltskin's Goose) - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Kitty Softpaws - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Humpty Dumpty - Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Jack & Jill - Lickboot and Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Mother Goose - Kevin (Up) Other Cast * Thelonius - Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2: Escape to the Castle Mountain) * Monsieur Hood - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Merry Men - Gaston's Henchmen (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Papa Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Mama Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Baby Bear - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Donkey's Old Owner - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Peter Pan - Himself (Disney) * Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney) * The Seven Dwarfs - Themselves (Disney) * The Angry Mob - Hunters (Open Season) and Loggers (Rio 2) * Captain of the Guards - Razoul (Aladdin) * Witch - Eden (Aladdin TV Series) * Guard who breaks witch's broom - One of the guards from Aladdin * Couple of children from "The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Witches - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone), Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) and Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Fairy Godmothers - Flora, Fauna, and Merywether (Sleeping Beauty) * Pied Piper - Himself (Disney) * Frog - The Frog (The Aristocats) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Mister Geppetto - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Bird Fiona sings to - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Shrek (Disguised as a Knight) - The Night Watcher (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Lady Julianna (Quest For Camelot) * Woman cheering "Alright!" - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Guard next to Farquaad - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Herald - Roger (The Swan Princess) * Little Red Riding Hood - Herself (Simsala Grimm) * Little Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fancy Man - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Fancy Boy - Curdie (The Princess and the Globin) * Three Barn Girls - Kayley (Quest For Camelot), Giselle (Enchanted) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Announcer - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Hansel and Gretel - Themselves (Simsala Grimm) * Tom Thumb - Cornelius (Thumbelina; 1994) * Thumbelina - herself (1994 version) * Mongo the Giant Gingerbread - Goliath the Giant Pickle (VeggieTales) * Guinevere and Tiffany - Twilight Sparkle and Applejack (human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Wendy Darling - herself (Disney) * Michael Darling - Himself (Disney) * Headless Horseman - himself (Disney version) * The Evil Queen - herself (Disney version) * Sir Lancelot - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) * Suzy - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) * Sugar - Annie Onion (VeggieTales) * Brogan the Ogre - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Cookie the Ogre - King Gator (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Gretched the Ogre - Ellie (Ice Age) * Witches - Various Witches * Ogres - Various Crocodiles * Angry Boy - Lampwick (Pinocchio) * Angry Boy's Father - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Various party guests - Various Characters * Jiminy Cricket - Himself (Disney) * Royal Messenger - Gru (Despicable Me) * Imelda - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Commander - Captain of the Royal Guards (Tangled) * Guards - Guards (Tangled) * The Three Diablos - Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie (The Aristocats) Films * Louis (Shrek) * Louis in Swamp Karaoke Dance Party * Louis 3-D: Jafar's Ghost * Louis (Shrek) 2 * Hollywood Idol * Louis (Shrek) The Third * Louis the Halls * Louis Forever After * Scared Louis-Less * Elliot's Christmas Louistacular * Danny in Boots * Louis (Shrek) 5 TV Series * The Adventures of Danny Videogames * Louis Super Slam * Louis Smash and Crash Racing Category:Davidchannel Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek the Third Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Forever After Movie Spoofs Category:Puss in Boots (2011) Movie Spoofs